


Time And Relative Dimention in Space

by Jainas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Recueil de drabbles Doctor Who, basés sur la série de 2005.Avec, en vrac : le Docteur (versions 10, 11 et 12), le Maître, Capitaine Jack Harkness, le TARDIS, Donna, Rose, Amy, des Aliens, de nouveau le Maître (on distingue comme un thème...), etc.





	1. Baby You Can Ride My TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Réponse au prompt "déréglage du système de camouflage du TARDIS et résultat horrible".  
> J'ai réalisé après avoir écrit que je me suis trompé de Docteur, Ten n'a jamais voyagé avec Jack et Rose... Mea culpa, on a qu'a dire que c'est un univers alternatif...  
> (J'aime quand le Docteur court dans tous les sens en criant "Quoi ?" )

“Quoi, quoi ? Quoi ?”  
L'air fébrile, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, le Docteur fait le tour du TARDIS en courant, une fois, deux fois.  
“QUOI ?!  
\- Docteur ?  
\- Silence Rose Tyler, je réfléchis !”  
D'un air chagriné mais néanmoins concentré le Docteur grattouille du bout de l'ongle la peinture de l'une des portières, examine une roue et met la tête sous le capot avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans le vaisseau. Par la porte ouverte Rose et Jack peuvent le voir plonger jusqu'à la taille dans un panneau dégorgeant de câbles, et des bribes de marmonnements protestant "que le système Caméléon ne marchait pourtant pas", que c'est "impossible" et que "ce doit être le coupleur de tripolarité dimensionnel" leur parviennent.  
Jack hausse les épaules, appuie un poing sur sa taille avec un déhanchement avantageux et contemple d'un regard amusé l'imposante limousine rose à paillettes (roses également) posée en travers d'un trottoir de Las Vegas.  
“Bon, je suppose que ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre...  
\- Ho, je ne sais pas”, murmure Rose en faisant le tour de l'objet du délit. “J'aime assez en fait.”  
Des tréfonds du TARDIS monte un râle de désapprobation, une vitre teintée s'abaisse et laisse passer la tête ébouriffée du Docteur, lunettes de travers sur le nez, tournevis sonique en main.  
“Je ne suis pas surpris. Tu as des goûts déplorables, Rose. Et vous Capitaine, arrêtez de rigoler et venez vous rendre utile, il faut impérativement qu'on répare ça. On ne peut pas laisser ce pauvre vaisseau dans un tel état. Aller, hop ! Hop ! Au boulot !”


	2. Arithmétique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce texte j'ai hésité à mettre un Docteur et une compagne spécifique, puis je me suis dit que quelques soient les incarnations certaines choses ne changent pas et que plus ou moins tous les compagnons sont probablement passés par là un jour ou l'autre... mais la voix de Donna s'est imposée. Je suis sûre qu'elle se retient de lui mettre son poing dans le nez (il l'aurait bien cherché ! ;) )

« Docteur, ne vous moquez pas de moi…  
\- Jamais de la vie !   
\- 1 et 1 ne font pas 3, Docteur.  
\- Hé bien… En fait ça dépend de certaines particularités… mais si. Trois. Tout à fait.  
\- Ce sont des mathématiques ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un foudre scientifique comme vous, mais même moi je sais que ça ne peut pas être possible. 1+1 = 2 et sur Terre le soleil se couche à l’ouest, c’est comme ça et ça ne peut pas être autrement !  
\- Hum, vous avez bien fait de préciser sur Terre. Et vous avez raisons, 1+1 = 2. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que 1 et 1 ne puisse pas aussi donner 3 dans certains cas.  
\- Mais ce n’est pas possible. Je veux dire… C’est…  
\- C’est ça votre problème à vous les humains, vous n’y mettez pas de bonne volonté. Si vous voulez que 1 et 1 fassent 3, ça demande un peu d’ouverture d’esprit vous savez !  
-Mais c’est des maths ! C’est la base, je veux dire, qu’on diverge sur le nombre de couleurs dans l’arc-en-ciel ou que les Xétolniens puissent vivre dans le vide total, ok, d’accord. Mais là c’est des maths, c’est pas une question d’ouverture d’esprit !  
\- C’est à cause de ce genre de préjugés que la Terre reste une boule de boue attardée. Vous avez des qualités, certes, mais vous refusez parfois de telles évidences…  
\- … J'ai trouvé... En fait si vous prenez des passagers ce n'est pas pour la compagnie, c'est juste pour avoir des occasions de vous montrer hautain et condescendant, c'est ça ?   
\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûre que non ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer si…  
\- arrogant ? Je suis sûre.... Vous ne faites jamais exprès. Je vous pardonne pour cette fois Docteur.  
\- C’est gentil. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que 1+1 font quand même 3. »


	3. As I want you to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler potentiels pour la fin de saison 3, à partir de The sound of Drums.  
> Moins slashy que ce que j'avais en tête. La chanson s'est vraiment imposée d'elle même.

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be._  
_As a friend, as a friend, as an old Enemy..._

 

L'humiliation et la faiblesse, son corps qui le trahit, cela n'est rien. Presque rien.

La souffrance de la Terre, de ses amis et de ses compagnons sous les ordres du Maître, cela en vaut presque la peine, presque. Bien sûr la rage coule brûlante dans son esprit quand le Maître trouve un nouveau moyen inventif de torturer ou d'humilier. Bien sûr la culpabilité le ronge comme de l'acide lorsqu'il exécute un innocent de plus, qu'il s'agenouille à ses côtés, qu’il passe un bras autour de son épaule et qu'il murmure dans le creux de son oreille, si bas, "Pour toi Docteur."

Mais la culpabilité n'est pas parce que c'est de sa faute. Nul dans l'univers ne peut porter la responsabilité de la folie du Maître, de son esprit disloqué. Le Docteur sait chacun de ses propres manquements, chacune des horreurs dont il est responsable et celle-ci au moins n’en fait pas partie. Il aimerait presque pourtant, parce que cela signifierait que peut-être il peut faire quelque chose, apaiser le roulement des tambours. Mais il est impuissant, et la culpabilité vient d’ailleurs.  
Il est coupable parce que la souffrance, la torture, les massacres et le paradoxe, valent presque la peine face à ce qu’il reçoit en retour.

Le Maître était humain quand ils sont tous morts, il ne sait pas. Il n’a pas eu à écouter le vide, le tarissement dans la Chanson du Temps. Le Docteur lui l’a ressenti, ho seigneurs, le silence et le vide, la trame de la Chanson qui se délite sans les notes en contrepoint d’un autre Seigneur du Temps. Même si c’est le Maître, même s’il distord et déchire le Temps avec son paradoxe dément, c’est presque mieux, cela vaut presque le prix à payer.   
Ami, ennemi -et ils ont été les deux, de si nombreuses fois-, cela n’a pas d’importance, presque pas, comparé à la présence du Maître qui pulse à l’arrière de son esprit, qui bourdonne contre sa peau, qui chante dans les replis et les ramifications du Temps. Pas d’importance, tant tout ce qui les lie ajoute à la texture fluide de la Chanson, à l’harmonie soudaine créée par l’empreinte de deux Seigneurs du Temps, et non plus un.

Il est coupable d’égoïsme, parce que le sacrifice de l’humanité est presque un prix adéquat, qu’il est près à tous les détours, tous les compromis plutôt que d’avoir à vaincre définitivement le Maître, plutôt que de se retrouver de nouveau seul.

Et peu importe si les tambours ont pris celui qui était son ami, il y a de cela une éternité. Peu importe si le Maître est dément, brisé. Il est là, et c’est suffisant.

Presque.


	4. Plus les choses changent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler très très très léger pour l'épisode 5 de la saison 5, Flesh and Stone. Onzième Docteur.

  
Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, vraiment.   
Ce n'était pas comme ça avant, le Docteur en est à peu près certain. Ho, bon, sa régénération précédente a été spécialement active dans le domaine, (un peu plus ou moins contre son gré il faut l'avouer, même si on ne peut reprocher à ces pauvres humains de se laisser captiver par son intelligence supérieur et son physique objectivement fort avantageux).   
Mais généralement ces choses passent avec une nouvelle régénération, un lui flambant neuf et tout ce qui va avec…  
Mais alors pourquoi les humains continuent-ils à essayer de l’embrasser par surprise, hein ?  
  
Ça ne peut pas être la fissure dans le temps qui provoque ce genre de choses, parce qu’elle n’était pas là avant et ça n’a pas empêché Jack, ou Astrid, ou… -quoique non, Jack Harkness n’est sans doute pas un indice concluant parce que le Docteur est à peu près sûr qu’il n’a pas besoin d’influence extérieur pour embrasser qui que ce soit. Rose aussi ne compte pas. Rose était différente, même avec une régénération de distance cela reste vrai.  
Mais ça ne change rien dans le fond, les humains semblent inhabituellement décidés à se jeter sur lui depuis quelque temps : Reinette, Cassandra dans le corps de Rose… Et maintenant Amy.   
Il n’a jamais été autant embrassé depuis des siècles au moins, c’est vraiment perturbant. Mais qu’est ce qu’ils ont tous ?


	5. Plot Bunny of Doom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a un moment je bossais sur une longue fic crossover Alien/Docteur Who, sobrement intitulée "Plot Bunny of Doom" parce que je ne lui avais pas trouvée de titre... Le Docteur et les Ponds y rencontraient les Agents Temporels John Hart et Lo Boeshane (futur Capitaine Jake Harkness, ne me demandez pas par quel miracle d'osmose fandomique j'étais parvenue à ce nom) au détours d'une station thermale infestée d'Aliens.
> 
> Au final l'histoire n'a jamais vu le jour (même s'il y avait je crois plus de 10k d'écrit) et les deux drabbles suivants y étaient plus ou moins liés.

**Différences**  
_Agents Temporels John Hart & Lo Boeshane_

  
Boire en mission n’est pas recommandé, mais ça n’a jamais arrêté John Hart. Après tout il n’est pas non plus recommandé de baiser suspects comme coupables, ou de se complaire dans les bains de sang, et Dieu sait qu’il fait l’un comme l’autre.   
Son équipier se laisse volontiers entraîner dans des beuveries pré ou post-mission et est toujours partant pour une partie de jambe en l’air musclée précédée d’une bonne baston pour échauffer le sang, mais John sait que malgré les apparences de débauche ils ne sont pas pareil.   
Lo, après tout, s’est engagé dans l’Agence du Temps pour aider.  


 

* * *

  
  
**Tout est dans la majuscule**  
_Eleven, Amy Pond, un Alien_

Les yeux d’Amy s’écarquillent.  
« Docteur, c’est un Alien ! »  
Le Docteur brandit son tournevis sonique en direction de la créature et répond d’un ton vaguement irrité.  
« Ce n’est ni humain ni Galifreyien, je vois bien que c’est un alien, Pond !   
\- Non, pas un alien, un _Alien_ , Docteur ! Vous connaissez pas vos classiques ? Comme dans le film ! Avec Ripley ! Un Alien méchant avec du sang acide et qui grandit dans le ventre des gens et-… »  
La créature laisse échapper un cri rauque et fait un pas chaloupé dans leur direction. Le Docteur enthousiaste fait de même.  
« Ho. Et vous pensez qu’on peut discuter avec lui ?»


	6. Et maintenant ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit à une période où le Maître était présumé mort, mais où je soutenais mordicus qu'il reviendrait un jour, puisque selon la formule consacrée d'une de mes amies il est "comme un boomrang : plus tu le lances fort et loin, plus il revient vite et dans ta gueule".   
> Comme quoi. ^^

D'une certaine manière, le Docteur n'est pas surpris. Le Maître s'est toujours révélé singulièrement dur à tuer et surtout fort peu disposé à rester mort, même après avoir épuisé ses treize régénérations.  
Mais le Docteur sait aussi que tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre, que l'obstination, le génie du Maître n'ont jamais été une garantie. Il est faillible, terriblement, et chaque mort peut être la dernière, _devrait_ être la dernière. L'a été, plus souvent que possible et à chaque fois le Docteur a fait son deuil, et à chaque fois jusque là le Maître a émergé des flammes. Dix ans, cent ans après, un peu plus endommagé, un peu plus fou à chaque fois, mais vivant.  
  
D'une certaine manière, le Docteur n'est pas surpris. Si quelqu'un peut échapper au piège embrasé de la Guerre du Temps, a un corps qui le trahi et se consume, c'est bien le Maître.  
Debout dans un désert rougeoyant, dans son dos Tardis et compagnons, face à lui la silhouette hâve au regard fiévreux, contre son esprit la présence familière comme un baume, un fer porté à blanc, le Docteur n'est pas surpris.  
Non, ce qu'il ressent c'est un soulagement à s'en étouffer, c'est une terreur lasse, qui flotte entre eux avec l'inévitable question.  
_Et maintenant ?_


	7. Les mots d'Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Produit pour un jeu d'écriture, d'après la chanson "Les mots d'amour" de Bénabar.

Le choix du nom de Maître ne s'est pas fait au hasard. Pour cela au moins, la psychologie de comptoir du Doctor vise juste : Il aime être aux commandes. Aux commandes de sa propre vie, et non sous la main pesante du Conseil, aux commandes des évènements. Et oui, il aime parler, retourner la situation à son avantage d'une seule inflexion, trouver la formule exacte pour imposer sa domination intellectuelle.

Mais niveau logorrhée il semblerait qu'il ai trouvé son maître, et s'il en est au point que les déblatérations du Docteur sur le fait que voyager ensemble à travers la galaxie serait tout comme la posséder commencent presque à le convaincre, c'est qu'il est temps de sortir le bâillon, même si cela doit empêcher le Docteur de prononcer son nom de manière si plaisante. 

Il ne peut pas toujours gagner verbalement, ce sont les risques du métier. Mais hé, c'est à ça que sert la force brute après tout !


	8. Qui a dit que la romance était morte ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble écrit pour servir de tronc à un arbre à drabble et inspiré par ce fanart : http://kmeaghan.deviantart.com/art/Mr-Smith-Mr-Saxon-Poster-184749203

"Ho, par Rassilon, ça m'avait manqué !"  
Il étend les bras, silhouette découpée d'un contre-jour noir, dans son dos l'incendie, dans sa main le tournevis laser. Le Docteur s'approche suffisamment pour distinguer le sourire extatique qui fend les traits lisses de son nouveau visage.  
"Maître.  
\- Docteur, ha, Docteur, tu le sens aussi n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça la vie ! Tu te rend compte que ça fait plus de neuf cent ans et qu'on a toujours la même intensité qu'au premier jour ? Se battre, voler, tuer, se régénérer... Qui a dit que la romance était morte ?"


	9. OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Docteur et le Tardis, puisqu'on sait depuis The Doctor's wife qu'elle est féminine ! :D

  
Un vieux couple, c'est ce qu'ils sont, probablement le plus vieux couple de l'Espace-Temps, même si ça c'est très relatif.  
Il proteste quand elle déplace une pièce sans prévenir ; elle ne supporte pas cette manie qu'il a d'ouvrir les portes dans le mauvais sens. Il râle, peste et boude comme un gamin lorsqu'il ne se retrouve pas où il voulait aller ; elle n'en fait qu'a sa tête.  
Il lui roucoule des mots doux et des compliments ; elle le mène où il doit être, et le moment venu elle répond présente, toujours.


	10. La fin des Temps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux drabbles écrits pour un arbre et très certainement influencés par la fanfic ["Sur le fil"](http://www.fanfictions.fr/fanfictions/doctor-who/2383_sur-le-fil/chapters.html) d'Arakasi.

Une tâche de sang sur l'émail : le maitre l'étale du bout des doigts, maculant la porcelaine impeccable du TARDIS. Le Docteur l'enferme comme un chien enragé dans un chenil, lui laissant à peine le droit de se raser le matin.   
Il n'est qu'un prisonnier. Il n'est plus rien sans les tambours.  
Une vague de rage amère l'envahit, foudroyante, et son poing vient briser le miroir face à lui, fractionne son reflet en un milliard de faces hâves et tirées, en un milliard d'yeux gris qu'il ne reconnaît pas.

 

\---

 

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?"  
Le Docteur relève la tête et le regarde sans rien dire. Ils sont affalés par terre, face à face, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre dans le champ de bataille qui était il y a quelques heures la bibliothèque du Tardis. Les traits du Docteur sont tirés, et quand le Maître croise son regard il fait son âge.  
"Alors Docteur ? Tu me gardes enfermé jusqu'à la fin des temps ?"  
Le Docteur ne répond toujours pas, alors le Maître rampe jusqu'à lui, agrippe sa mâchoire et l'embrasse, un baiser brutal et agressif, qui a un goût de sang et d'éternité.  
"Répond-moi Docteur, que comptes-tu faire ?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Légers spoilers pour la fin de la saison 10 et le retour de vous-savez-qui (comme un boomrang,je vous l'avais dit !) ;) )

Il sourit, ce sourire vicieux, si joyeusement cruel, dont le Docteur se souvient encore comme s'il l'avait contemplé la veille, malgré les deux régénérations, les centaines d'années écoulées depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés face à face. C'est en le voyant qu'il réalise à quel point Missy a changé, à quel point les angles acérés de son sadisme se sont adoucis, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle fait pour le dissimuler.  
Le Maître parade et se vante, fouaille avec jubilation la plaie vive qu'est l'état de Bill, utilise théâtralement la présence d'une autre version de lui-même pour mettre un peu plus en scène sa victoire... Et même à présent que l'esprit du Docteur tourne à mille à l'heure, identifie ses options, prépare des issues, la part de lui qu'il a depuis bien longtemps appris à faire taire frémit, et désire encore.

 

 


End file.
